


Family - Part Two

by Cosmopolitan_Twinkles



Series: Family [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmopolitan_Twinkles/pseuds/Cosmopolitan_Twinkles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy Queen has been giving his mother heart attacks since he was six months old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family - Part Two

Tommy Queen has been giving his mother heart attacks since he was six months old. He and his twin brother Robbie may have had the same face, the same hair and the same heart-stopping smile, but the twins could not be more different than chalk and cheese. Robbie was a perfectly behaved baby, crying when he was hungry, sleeping when it was time to and playing with everyone with a smile. Tommy, on the other hand, was a bundle of mischief. He would never go to sleep on time, never play with his own toys and always snatched his twin’s toys. He was a fussy eater and cried at the top of his lungs. When he was six months old, he had crawled to the edge of the bed and almost fallen down, giving his mother a mini heart attack.

As he grew older, the number of his antics increased with his age. At age two, he broke his late grandmother’s precious Ming Dynasty vase and faced his mother’s gentle scolding. When he was five, he punched a boy in his kindergarten class and his parents were called into the principal’s office. It was the first of their many visits to the principle. When Tommy turned eleven, he got into a fight with some bullies who were bothering his younger sister, Aria. That was when Oliver decided to channel his son’s restless energy and began to train him. Robbie, his twin, was already a genius computer expert like their mom. Connor, their elder brother, also helped Oliver train Tommy and when Tommy turned nineteen, he took over from his Uncle Roy as Arsenal. Connor had been moonlighting as the Arrow for some years now.

Tommy had been nicknamed “The Daredevil” by his family. He spent a majority of his youth throwing wild parties, dating countless women and indulging in extreme sports. But still, his mother had raised him to be a responsible and sensible young man which was why he never allowed drugs in his parties, never dated more than one woman at a time and always told his mother when he was planning to play an extreme sport.

Once, when he was twenty one, he got into a serious car accident when he was racing with a friend. His parents had been distraught, his brothers worried as hell and his sisters bawling their eyes out. Fortunately, he had come out of the accident with a nasty concussion, broken ribs and a leg that was cracked in half. His mother had made him promise her that he would never ever race again. Looking at her tear-stained cheeks, pale face and disheveled hair, Tommy had relented.

While the media took great pleasure in comparing Tommy to his father in his younger days, the truth was that although Tommy Queen was a reckless playboy, he was not like his father. He had gone to college (had come to close to dropping out but had remembered how much it meant to his mother that he get an education), had never peed on a cop (he had gotten into a brawl with a cop when his sister had been accused of underage drinking) and had started working in Queen Consolidated when he was twenty three.

Tommy had many weaknesses. He was reckless, spontaneous and craved an adrenaline rush. He was a commitment-phobe and he had left a trail of broken hearts behind him. But Tommy’s biggest weakness was his family, especially the women. He would do anything for his mother and sisters. He would accompany them on shopping trips (even though he hated them), watched sappy rom-coms with them (even though he always fell asleep twenty minutes into the movie) and gave them a shoulder to cry on. 

Tommy’s relationship with his twin brother Robbie had always been volatile. As kids they used to fight like cats and dogs and force their sisters to choose sides. Emma would always choose him because they were both similar, headstrong and energetic. Aria, however, was Robbie’s comrade because of their mutual love for books. But the twins had a bond, something very primitive and powerful. So strong was this bond that no matter how much they fought, they never went to bed without hugging each other. Even as they grew up, the brothers were in tuned to each other’s dreams, pain and joy. Robbie was the first person Tommy called when everything seemed to be going wrong.

Tommy Queen was twenty-seven when he fell in love with Nora Allen. She was the daughter of his parents’ friends Caitlin and Barry Allen and she had moved to Starling City for her job as an architect. Growing up, Tommy had met Nora many times but never paid much attention to her. She had been quiet and always followed Robbie around like a puppy. So Tommy had never seen her as anything but the girl with a crush on his brother. But he had never imagined the little pixie with pigtails would blossom into a luscious young woman with a gorgeous smile and a sunny personality. She no longer had a crush on Robbie. After three dates with the brunette, Tommy had felt a tingly sensation in his stomach (When he had asked his mom about it, she had smiled and called that sensation ‘love’).

It had been difficult for Tommy to give up his old habits. Nora had threatened to leave him when his eyes had wandered a little too much. After a long talk with his father, he had decided that Nora meant way more to him than his freedom did. He had begged her to forgive him and she had, because she loved him.  
And on a spring morning, in a palace in Florence, Nora Allen became Nora Queen. Watching his wife dance with her dad, he had looked in his mom’s eyes and the love and pride he saw there had moved him to tears.


End file.
